


Mishaps in Holiday Baking

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Let's pretend Nine lived and Christmas Invasion didn't happen so they went home to Jackie's for the holiday. :) For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #19 - Holiday baking.





	Mishaps in Holiday Baking

**Author's Note:**

> More tooth rotting fluff.

Rose frowned as the Doctor toyed with the sonic screwdriver.

“Doctor,” she said, leaning over the counter and peering into the large mixing bowl. “I think -”

“Rose,” he said, giving a her a withering look. “Please.”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “No, I _really_ think you should -”

He glanced up at her, eyebrows raised, and she snapped her mouth shut. The sonic was being a bit stubborn, but he would have the right setting soon enough. After another minute of fiddling, and taking off his leather jacket, he found what he was looking for and lifted his head. Rose was eyeing him with her arms folded, and he grinned manically.

“Now, Rose Tyler,” he said, “watch this!”

The sonic went off, and Rose took a step back a split second before everything went white. 

After the smoke - or rather haze of flour - cleared, they surveyed the damage. The mixing bowl was half melted into the formica countertop, and what was inside had gone from looking like a proper mixture of butter and sugar to a blackened, gooey mess.

“Well,” Rose said, waving her hand in front of her face and blinking away the sting in her eyes. “That was absolutely useless.”

The Doctor coughed and frowned down at his screwdriver. “Bloody stupid thing,” he spat, tossing the offending instrument down on the counter.

“What the _hell?!_ ”

They both turned to find Jackie Tyler standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking like she was about to exploded even worse than their failed attempt at baking cookies.

“Oi! You!” she hollered, stepping into the room and jabbing a finger towards the Doctor. “Get your arse out of my kitchen! Rose, help me clean up after your _boyfriend_.”

The Doctor winced and snatched up his jacket, hurrying out of the flat as Jackie continued to hurl some choice words at his back.

Later, after the kitchen and her hair had a good scrub, Rose opened the door of the TARDIS. The console room was empty, but the ship whirred and glowed in greeting. She smiled and ran her fingertips along the controls.

“Where’s he gone then?” she asked the ship. “Off sulking somewhere? Hiding from my mum?”

The lights dimmed briefly and then lit up, and Rose grinned, biting her lip. There weren’t words in her head exactly, just an impression, an image of the Doctor pouting like a petulant child, but looking entirely too endearing while doing so. She made her way out of the console room and down the corridor, her fingers touching the wall lightly as she went.

The ship quietly guided her around two corners and to the end of a long hall that ended in a set of double doors. She smiled and shook her head. Of course the sod would be in the library. It was where he did his best skulking. She pushed open the doors, and crossed the room to the sofa where he was stretched out on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“Did your mother send you to chastise me some more?”

Rose looked down at him, her lips curved in a half smile, and shook her head. “Came to invite you to dinner actually, if you’re not too busy _brooding_.”

He sighed and reached for her hand, threading his fingers through hers. “‘m sorry.”

She shook her head. “‘S okay. Just, maybe, listen to me next time? Before you go and do something stupid.”

The Doctor huffed, but his lips twitched slightly and she knew he was alright, just nursed a bruised ego from not being the smartest person in the room. She sat down next to him on the edge of the sofa, and he shifted a little bit to give her more space. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, just a soft green jumper. She liked him like this, without all the bluster and armor.

“I just - I wanted to help, I wanted to do something nice.”

Rose lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “For me?”

“And me,” he said quietly. His eyes met hers, steely blue on soft brown, and he sighed. “Never had a proper Christmas. Not a family one. Not -”

She leaned over and kissed him, one hand braced on the back of the couch, the other still holding his, pressing it between their chests. When she pulled back, he followed her, not letting his lips leave hers for more than a second. His free hand slipped into her hair and held the back of her neck, guiding her as he deepened the kiss.

He started to push her back, to lay her out on the sofa, and Rose knew exactly where that would lead if she let him. Breaking the kiss, she pulled away, licking her lips.

“Later,” she said, pushing her tongue against her teeth. “There was only twenty minutes left on the turkey when I came to find you, so come on.”

She stood and he flopped back against the cushions with an exaggerated groan. “Do I _really_ have to suffer through Christmas dinner with Jackie?”

__

__

“She’s my mum, so yes,” she said crossing her arms. “She even got you a present.” The Doctor gave her a look that was both alarmed and suspicious, and she laughed. “Besides, you left your sonic in the kitchen, and she _might_ be holding it hostage until you show up.”

He grumbled some more but she could see the smile pulling at his mouth as he got up. “Well, come on, then,” he said, holding out his hand for her to take. 

They exited the TARDIS into a light snow and headed back towards the estate building, swinging their hands between them. 

“I can probably use the sonic to carve the turkey faster,” he mused.

Rose looked up at the sky and groaned. “ _Please_ no more sonic screwdrivers or culinary explosions?”

He huffed and shook his head. “You’re no fun.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. “I am _tons_ of fun.”

His lips curved and he could see the tip of her tongue poking at her teeth, her eyes shining with mirth and unspoken promises. “And don’t I know it.”


End file.
